prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Romania
'Basics' Romania has 4 network operators: *'Orange' (France Télécom) *'Vodafone' *'Telekom' Romania (formerly Cosmote) *'Digi Mobil' (by RCS-RDS) 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz, 4G/LTE on 800 and 1800 MHz in major cities on Orange, Vodafone and Telekom. Digi Mobil started 4G/LTE on 2600 MHz (TDD). Romania is one of the few EU countries in which a SIM card can still be purchased without any registration. This may change in the future as the government is considering a mandatory personal registration scheme. 'Orange' Orange is market leader in Romania. It has the best coverage and speed in the country. In 2014 Orange covers 95% of the population by 3G and started 4G/LTE. In 2016 they signed a deal to share 4G/LTE with Telekom through national network sharing reaching 96% of the population. It's open for prepaid on some tariffs without a surcharge. coverage map 'Availability' Orange PrePay SIM cards are available at many newsstands or Orange shops (locator) for a small fee. Online a free SIM can be ordered to be sent to a Romanian postal address, Both ways, the SIM comes with 150 minutes of voice, unlimited domestic text and 50 MB of data preloaded. You can buy top up vouchers at their outlets, electronic top-ups online on your account require a Romanian credit card. Users from some countries (list) can use the internatl. Orange top-up site to recharge by credit card without additional fees (if you stick to EUR). Account information by USSD code *100#. 'Activation' Instead of using the preloaded starter pack, you can send a free SMS after activation containing "CREDIT" to 321 to change the preload into a 5 EUR credit. This can be transformed into 1 GB data only (see below). 'Default data rate' Data outside of packages is 0.04 EUR per MB. 'Data feature packs' First send SMS to 321 with text "DATA" to activate data feature and the 1 GB. These monthly packs are offered : All packages auto-renew after one month. Speed is up to 4G+ and 300 Mbps where available. Overuse is charged with 0.02 EUR per MB during the running time of the package or the default data rate (above) outside. Remaining credit and download quota: USSD code *133#. Then you'll receive an SMS about remaining quota and validity period. You can buy a new package ahead of time, when the old is exhausted. 'Technical Settings' *to find out your own number, call 222 then follow prompt (English available) *APN: net 'Vodafone ' Vodafone is the 2nd operator in the country. It has a good coverage on 3G with 90% of population covered. It started with 4G/LTE in some towns and is available on some tariffs. Vodafone coverage map 'Availability' Their prepaid SIM card called Cartela Vodafone can be bought sometimes for free without credit or normally for 6.20 EUR with 5 EUR credit at newsstands and Vodafone stores (locator). Top ups can be made with vouchers. Online Vodafone is the only operator in Romania who acceps international credit cards for top ups. The SIM is valid for few weeks after you have recharged it + 300 days passive. They also have a special option to extend the validity of your credit for €1 (you can use this when your account validity has expired and you have entered the passive phase of credit validity). Cartela Vodafone ' After you buy and activate Vodafone Cartela (the one that costs 6.20 EUR), there’s no credit associated with your card - it has been, by default, traded for Vodafone pay-as-you-go special offer (calls, texts, data). If data is all you need, you will have to request the 5 EUR to be re-credited by texting 'credit' to 579. Then you can activate a 1 GB data package valid for 30 days by dialing *100#, choose 4: Internet, 2: 1 GB and confirm with 1. 'Data feature packs Vodafone has changed its voice & data plans to combo packs. These monthly promotions are available, while some stores may offer you some additional discounts: Activate by texting code to 321. All combo packs are valid for 28 days, the 7 € for 35 days. They include unlimited calls to Vodafone Romania. Free units can be MB data, minutes of domestic calls or domestic SMS. As Extras free access to the digital music service Zonga is given. On the two largest packs additionally free HBO Go and unlimited calls to Vodafone Spain and Italy. Their data-only options called Extraopţiuni are not mentioned anymore, as they are more expensive as their combo plans, but offer still a way to upsize data. These data-only packages are very similar to packs offered at their data-only SIM (see below). Roaming Offer Vodafone offers one of the cheapest daily roaming rates for higher data volumes in all EU/EEA countries and Turkey on Vodafone and partner networks. The domestic allowance from a data bundle can be used for a surcharge of 3.99 € per roaming day based on a calendar day in Romanian time. This option is called Roaming pe Zi (= Roaming per day) and needs to be activated by dialling *100#, choose Internațional și Roaming ''and ''Roaming pe Zi. ''This offer is limited to 10 roaming days only and Vodafone or Vodafone partner networks. So lock your device on this network in the roaming country, as Vodafone has roaming agreements with other providers too. 'Data-only SIM' For laptops and modems, Vodafone sells their data only SIM called ''Cartela cu Net. It comes in two different forms: *sold only online: for 5 EUR: with 500 MB preloaded and 1 GB night traffic (0-7am) valid for 10 days. *sold in shops: for 1 EUR: with 150 MB preloaded valid for 3 days Following top ups can be made: This data-only card can be managed only online. For that you have to open an account on Vodafone (available in English) too. 'Technical Settings' *for Cartela Vodafone: APN: live.vodafone.com *for Cartela Cu Net: APN and Username: internet.vodafone.ro - Password: vodafone *Tethering is allowed and possible * Skype and other VoIP providers are blocked 'Telekom' Romania (formerly Cosmote) From 2014 Cosmote in Romania has been rebranded into Telekom. They only get rid of the green and bring in magenta, some new tariffs and opened 4G/LTE partly for prepaid. It's 3G network currently covers about 60% of the population. So it has less coverage than Orange, Vodafone or Digi Mobil. Make a network check before buying. 4G/LTE has been started in the major towns and is now available on some prepaid rates: Telekom coverage map. Through network sharing allowing customers to use Orange's 4G/LTE on national roaming 96% of population are reached in 2016. Telekom sells two different prepaid products: * the Cartela Telekom with voice, text and data to be added by combo packages * the Cartela Internet Connect Free with text and data only to be added by data packages Availability Their starter pack is available at Telekom stores, that they call Magazin (store locator) for free without credit or for 5 € with the same credit. There and in lots of more stores you can buy top up codes as well. Note, that electronic top-up by credit card requires a Romanian card. Use vouchers instead that are sold from 5 €. Check credit by *100# or *134#. Data feature packs On their voice, text and data SIM Cartela Telecom data is at 0.20 € per MB by default. These monthly combo packages can be booked on the card: * Mini S: 3 € for 16 days with 250 national mins/SMS, 50 internatl. mins, 250 MB in 3G * Extra S: 4.95 € with unlimited Telekom mins and SMS, 500 national mins/SMS, 100 internatl. mins, 500 MB in 3G * Extra M: 5.95 € with unlimited Telekom mins and SMS, 1000 natl. mins/SMS, 200 internatl. mins, 1 GB in 4G/LTE * Extra L: 6.95 € with unlimited Telekom mins and SMS, 1500 natl. mins/SMS, 250 internatl. mins, 1.5 GB in 4G/LTE * Extra XL: 7.95 € with unlimited Telekom mins and SMS, 2000 natl. mins/SMS, 300 internatl. mins, 2 GB in 4G/LTE Activation is by simply topping up a voucher of the face value (except My Way) or online in your account or by *100#, choose: Extraoptiuni. All packages auto-renew after one month, if there is enough credit. To deactivate you need to go to your online account or call customer service at 1234 for free. For more data, they sell these add-ons: * 100 MB for one month, 3G: 1 € - activation: text 'A DS' to 638 * 500 MB for one month, 4G/LTE: 3 € - activation: text: 'A DM' to 638 * 1 GB for one month, 4G/LTE: 5 € - actiovation: text 'A DL' to 638 Telekom announced a summer offer for customers to get 1 GB extra data traffic. Under the GigaWeek offer, prepaid customers who activate the Extra Data M, L or XL options will receive 1 GB of bonus traffic, valid for a week. The offer runs until 31 August 2016. Customers can activate the offer by sending an empty SMS to 888 every week on Monday, as long as they have the data option active. 'Data-only SIM' Their data- and text-only SIM for tablets and modems is called Internet Connect Free. The SIM card is sold for 7 € and contains 1 GB valid for 30 days. SMS are possible, but not voice. Card stays valid for 6 months after the last top-up. If you top up at least 10 €, they will give you 200 MB valid for 48 hours as bonus. These bundles are offered: These packs can be added online or by texting an empty SMS to the given number. When volume is used up, speed will be reduced to 128 kbps. Packs renew automatically, if there is credit with a 10% data bonus. Deactivation is made by an empty SMS to the given number. 'Technical Settings' *APN: broadband (only for this tariff on old Cosmote or new Telekom cards) 'Digi Mobil' Digi Mobil run by RCS-RDS of an local entrepreneur has the smallest network in Romania with the best rates. It only covers the major cities and roads by 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz and focuses more on quadruple play. It has no 2G/GSM to fall back. They have extented their national roaming agreement with Vodafone until 31 March 2017 for mobile voice and data services. National voice in roaming will still be offered at no extra cost to Digi Mobil users, but mobile data in roaming will be charged starting from 1 April 2016. The outdoor coverage of the operator’s 3G Digi Mobil rose to over 94% of the country's population in 2016. Still for travelling in the country, Orange or Vodafone may be the better choice. 4G/LTE has started in 2015 on the rare 2600 MHz TDD (band 38) frequency band in Arad, Bucharest, Brasov, Cluj, Constanta, Craiova, Iasi, Oradea, Pitesti, Ploiesti, Sibiu and Timisoara. In 2016 the 2100 MHz band was added for LTE which is still open to contract subscribers only, not to prepaid customers. 'Availability' Their starter pack is sold in their stores and outlets (locator) and comes with a credit of 3 €. Their packs are only sold in their stores as well as their top-ups or online. 'Data Feature Packages' Note that all given prices for Digi Mobile below are without 'taxes, which is unusual in Europe. For the final price add a sales tax / VAT (locally called ''TVA) of 20%. They offer these combo plans with unlimited Digi Mobil calls and texts included: * Hipsterova: ''2 € for 1 month: 1 GB Digi data, 150 mins dom. calls, activation: *110*2*1*1# * ''Diva: ''2 € for 3 months: 2 GB Digi data, 200 mins dom. calls, activation: *110*2*2*1# * ''Bogatinov: ''3 € for 1 month: 2 GB Digi data, 250 mins dom. calls, activation: *110*2*3*1# * ''Deluxovici: 3 € for 3 months: 3 GB Digi data, 300 mins dom. calls, activation: *110*2*4*1# * Dinerovich: 4 € for 1 month: 3 GB Digi data, 400 mins dom. calls, activation: *110*2*5*1# * Bashtanov: ''4 € for 3 months: 4 GB Digi data, 450 mins dom. calls, activation: *110*2*6*1# All data allowances are on Digi Mobil network only. For national roaming on Vodafone they add 100 MB free to every plan above. When this 100 MB is used up, data roaming will be shut off. For more data on Digi Mobil network only, you can add an ''Extranet 1 GB ''package with 1 GB for 1 €. 'Technical Settings *APN (for prepaid only): prepaid Lycamobile In summer of 2014 the UK-based Lycamobile started one of the first MVNOs with its Romanian operation. It operates on the network of Telekom in 2G and 3G only. For coverage see Telekom above. But unlike in other countries, their rates for data don't seem to be competitive compared with the network operator. But compare for yourself. Availability As usual their SIM card is available for free online here but to be sent to an Romanian address only. To get it in stores, you have to look for their logo, which may be hard to find, as Lycamobile doesn't publish a list. You have to top-up right away or online by international credit card. Data feature packs Default data rate outside of packs and for overuse is 0.09 € per MB. So use these data packages: To activate type USSD code. All packages auto-renew, if there is enough credit. To stop, dial *190# at least one day before auto-renewal. Using more data, you will be charged at the default rate. You can add bold-ons for extra data, valid for the remaining time of the base package: * 5 EUR: 500 MB, activation: *139*601# * 9 EUR: 1 GB, activation: *139*602# Technical Settings * APN: data.lycamobile.ro * Username: lmro (that's lowercase L, not capital i). * Password: plus * Lycamobile actively prevents tethering in many countries Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Orange Category:Vodafone Category:Cosmote Category:DIGI